omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Popeye
Character Synopsis Popeye is the main protagonist of the Popeye Franchise, a sailor character created in 1928 by Elzie Crisler Segar for his Thimble Theatre comic strip (subsequently renamed after Popeye himself). The star of many comics and animated cartoons, he is best known for his squinting (or entirely missing) right eye, huge forearms with two anchor tattoos, skinny upper arms, and corncob pipe. Character Statistics [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tiering]:Varies.'' 5-A''' to High 4-C ''' '''Verse: Popeye the Sailor Man Name: Popeye Gender: Male Age: 40 years old Classification: Sailor Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness (Can ask the audience to give him more spinach), Limited Fire Manipulation with his pipe, Resistance to Void Manipulation (Even after being erased, Popeye can still summon a can of spinach, which he can use to regenerate) and Electricity Manipulation (Can punch lightnings away), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Limited Duplication (Can literally fight himself), BFR (Can make opponents fall out of the animation frames), Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Can harm ghosts, Flight, Can survive in space, Transmutation (Turns 4 Indians into $1.15), Electricity Manipulation (Turns into electricity), Magnetism Manipulation (Magnetizes an I-Beam and allows Popeye to both rebuild a bridge and instantly open said bridge to traffic), Clairvoyance (Uses his muscle like a crystal ball to see Olive from afar), Explosion Manipulation (Grabs a waterfall, then flings a dinosaur hard enough to cause it to explode), Power Mimicry (Copies Bluto's spell), Intangible Attacks (Punches a Martian through a wall), Sound Manipulation (Sends a punch through a radio wire), Air Manipulation (Turns Popeye into a tornado), Matter Manipulation (Fixes, and straightens, a broken sword), Immortality (Types 2 and 3, can still survive after having his body destroyed and can regenerate by eating spinach), Weapon Mastery (Via anchor and his shotgun), Deconstruction (as seen here), Creation (Can materialize a can of spinach out of nowhere), Dimensional Travel (Can exit his cartoon), Flight, Toonforce, Can break the Fourth Wall, Invisibility and Non-Physical Interaction (He can turn himself invisible and can hit intangible beings), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot flames from his hands to propel himself around. Is hot enough to melt loads of boulders and rubble into perfect roads), Cloth Manipulation (here), Magic (Creation, Animal Manipulation, and Explosion Manipulation) (here), BFR (Can make opponents fall out of the animation frames), Attack Reflection, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Became immune to flames from a dragon). Resistance to Age Manipulation (After Popeye is forcibly aged by an alien age ray, he is able to return to the age of 40 using spinach. Of note, he had at first eaten too much and aged back to 2 years old), Magic (Reverses Mystic Bluto's magical spell. Earlier in the episode, the same spell had turned Popeye into a parrot), Mind Manipulation and to being erased, and Lightning Manipulation (A thunder strike didn't bother him at all ) Destructive Ability: Varies. ' '''Large Planet Level '(His sheer power was able to cause the sun to get a black eye) to '''Large Star Level at his peak (Struck Bluto with a blow so powerful, it bounced him across entire star systems and destroy select stars contained within said star cluster. Capable of pulling the sun down with a lasso and blowing it out while spending time with Olive) [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]''': Relativistic+ '(In "Popeye meets Hercules" Popeye turns into a rocket after eating spinach, and flies from the moon to earth in about 2-2.4 seconds. The time it takes for light to reach the moon from earth is 1.2 seconds. Also built 8 Navy battleships in 5 seconds.) 'Lifting Ability: Class 5 '(Can lift a cow and a tree. Lifted part of an 18-Wheeler. Pushed a truck at superhuan speeds) to 'Stellar '(Can physically pull down a star) '''Striking Ability: Unknown, likely Large Planet Class '(Can give the sun a bruise with his sheer power) | '''Large Star Class '(Can strike Bluto with this level of force. Can pull down and blow out the star) '''Durability: Varies. Large Planet Level 'to '''Large Star level ' (Can fight Bluto, who is comparable to him in strength) '''Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee Range Intelligence: Average. He is an extremely skilled and experienced sailor from the beginning of the 20th Century. With spinach Popeye has been able to lead a twenty man band, where he was the band himself, to become a master musician, a master sculptor, a brilliant scientist, and a master magician. Weaknesses: '''Popeye is very soft-hearted and doesn't enjoy hurting innocents, including women and animals Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: A can of spinach Extra Info: Popeye's power varies based on interpretation, as such, his power will be treated as variable in nature Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Iconic Characters Category:Popeye the Sailor Man Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Sailors Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Males Category:Toonforcers Category:Fire Users Category:Regenerators Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Magic Users Category:Animal Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4